Those Who Run With Wolves
by KatakanaLawliet
Summary: THis story is about a girl named Zevarai Destelca, she can't remember her past, though it seems to have to do wih wolves. SHe keeps dreaming about them, then a stange boy moves into town. What exactly happened to her? Read to find out! :
1. Prolouge

Prologue

_Dozens of wolves trailed her heels, all as one unit. If anyone were to see they sight, they may mistake her for being chased, but they would know. She belonged there. She glanced back at them; they were focused on running, and only that. Looking forward again, she closed her eyes, using her sharp senses to guide her path. She heard animals down below in their burrows, and up high in the trees. She could hear the blunt sound of wolf paws, and her own man paws, hitting the ground. The beating of many hearts rung in her ears, some faster than others, but none faster than her own, as her body struggled for more air. She took in a deep breath, and could smell pine, and the scents of her own pack. There were so many smells, it excited her, making her run even faster with a sudden burst of adrenaline. The others struggled to keep up with her, she was so fast. But she couldn't stop now, she had only just begun. She smelled rotting bark, and jumped over a fallen tree without even opening her eyes. When she landed, she finally opened her eyes. She could see much farther ahead than humanly possible, miles and miles of trees were ahead of her. This felt so good, so natural. She could go on like this forever, and her Pack would go with her. She was so very young, not even in her teens yet, quite a ways from there. And yet she seemed to know so much, much more than the average human her age. She knew she wasn't exactly a wolf, but she wasn't exactly human either, and she had no desire to leave. She'd live here her whole life, she'd decided. There was no need to leave; she was perfectly content right where she was. Besides, she was the Alpha in her Pack, and they needed her. They had saved her; she owes her life to them. So she'll repay them by serving at their lead. Deep in thought, her head started pounding. All of a sudden her mind bore the impact equivalent to that of a moose kicking her. She stopped abruptly in her tracks, and fell to the ground, crumpled. She curled into a ball, convulsing. Memories flashed in her mind. A familiar face twisted, crying for help, that she recognized as her mother. Another face, this one of a male, was barely breathing, but still reaching out for help; her father. Then she saw herself, only a few years of age, crying and scared. She saw her parents, in pain, but she didn't know why. What was wrong? Suddenly her young self was picked up and quickly carried away. She was stuck in this memory, as the Pack surrounded her, worried. Some started to lick her, others looked up to the sky, and bayed. She struggled, throwing herself around, trying to shake the memories out of her head, pain pounding her entire body now. She moaned aloud, and then screamed in pain. The memory just wouldn't go away this time. She felt as if her head was going to explode…_

She suddenly jolted upright in her seat, gasping, sweat beading on her forehead.

The teacher looked at her, "Are you alright?"

She looked up, "Yeah, I just uh…haven't been getting much sleep lately." Well. At the very least, it was the truth.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"No, I'm… I'm fine. I'll be okay I'm sure."

"Okay…" The teacher was unsure, but she went back to her teaching.

She looked over, and noticed that that new kid was watching her intently, with narrowed eyes, like he knew something she didn't. The thought made her shiver. She pulled her eyes away from the strange boy's gaze, and looked out the window. It was such a nice day, she couldn't wait to get out there and just run… Wait. She hated running…she always got the worst headaches from it. Why would she want to do such a pointless, time consuming thing as running? She wouldn't! Something's different, weird different… But not necessarily bad… But what could it be? She was unsure whether she actually wanted to find out or not… The bell ended her thoughts, and everybody cheered. Oh right, it's Friday. Weekend here I come! I could do some… Running. No! Stop! Don't think about that! What was wrong with her…? She decided to block everything out. She gathered her things, and left to home.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Zeverai_

"Zeverai? Zeverai? Is Zeverai here?"

Someone poked me. I snap my head up, "Huh? What?"

"I was calling attendance, Ms. Destelca, and I'd appreciate it if you at least pretended to pay attention in my class."

"Oh. Sorry, Mrs. Raymore, but I don't really enjoy this class. It tends to make me does off, maybe you should make it a little more interesting."

"You watch it, young lady, or I'll-"

"You'll what? Give me a detention? I'm already going; it'll give me a chance to catch up on my school work." I smiled politely, and then started laughing. "Hah! I definitely could _not _keep a straight face on that!" Mrs. Raymore glared at me, but they went back to the attendance. I looked over at Aurora, my best, and really only, friend. When I caught her eye, she looked over and mouthed "mental high five" and I smiled real wide, sticking my thumbs up. Suddenly, a guy I'd never seen before walked into the classroom.

Clapping her hands together, Mrs. Raymore said, "Ah, Mr. Melano, how nice to meet you again!" and then smiled that fake smile of hers.

The new boy, 'Mr. Melon-whatever' half smiled at her, and turned to face the class. I looked him up and down. He was fairly tall, I'd say probably 5' 8" or so, and had dark black hair that came down in his face, just covering his eyebrows and ears. He had a long face, and his eyes were a light, almost watery blue. Mrs. Raymore introduced him as Zyler. Cool name. He looked at me, and stared me right in the eyes. Surprised, I quickly looked away. When I looked back he was looking at Mrs. Raymore. Maybe I'd imagined it. I lied my head down on my arms, on the table, and sighed.

"Now, in this class, I do not permit any talking out of turn, or any _sleeping._" She looked pointedly at me, and I sniggered, and then smiled innocently. Rolling her eyes, she looked back to the guy known as Zyler. "Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." His voice was deep, and had a certain quality to it that made me shiver. He smiled for real this time. He had a sort of crooked smile, but it was cute. Wait what am I thinking? I don't know this kid; he's probably a real jerk.

"Good, you can take that empty seat over there," she indicated to the seat in front of mine. "Ms. Destelca, I trust you won't disturb our new student?"

I held up my hands in defense, then smirked and said, "You know me, the diligent worker!" making the whole class snicker. She rolled her eyes, but let it go again.

Zyler looked at me and said, "Hello," then smiled.

This time _I_ rolled my eyes, "Goodbye." I laid my head back down, and went to sleep.

I awoke to the bell, and Aurora ran over to me, excited. "That new kid is H-O-Double T, _hott!" _Wanting to change the subject I said, "I really do love your extensions!" I fingered the blonde streaks that ran through her auburn-red hair. She laughed, getting the message, "I love yours too!" I looked down at the blue and pink hair that intertwined through my own black hair. I smiled, "Me too. Hey you wanna come over?" Aurora laughed, "Of course! I was hoping you'd ask!"

We turned to walk to our lockers, and then I saw _it. _Emma. The thing I have to call a sister. Her arm was entwined with hone of her jerky prep friends, and they skipped, yes _skipped _down the hall, Emma's curly dark brown hair bouncing. "TGIF!" her friend yelled. I looked at Aurora, and we both stuck our fingers in our mouths, fake gagging. Laughing, we entwined out own arms, and started to skip down the hall, then stopped not even half way, cracking up.

Walking outside, I looked up and closed my eyes, embracing the warm sun. I looked over at Aurora, and she looked up the sun, raised her hands in front of her face, and hissed. I burst out laughing. This is our little inside joke, see, people used to call us vampires, so we played along. I even once told some chick I wanted to suck her blood, and she shrieked, and then ran away. It was hilarious.

On the way to my house, I got the strangest sense of being followed, but every time I looked back, there was no one there. "You're so paranoid! It was probably that movie we watched, now that I think about it. It was a pretty crazy movie…so gruesome!" Aurora went on about the movie, and how we should watch others, but I kind of zoned out. I keep getting that feeling…

"Zev!" I jumped. "Huh? What?"

Aurora was glaring at me, "Have you been listening to a word I said?"

"Um, yeah, movies…scary…got to see one…" I mumbled. She gave me a funny look; she knew I was acting weird. Finally I smiled, "Sorry, I guess I just zoned out, so what movie do you want to see?" She looked frustrated still, but I shrugged. We could talk about it later. She sighed, and then said, "Something we're too young to see!" and smirked. I laughed, that's what she always says. "Why so you can pick up older men? You're such a bunny!" That's another inside joke. I'm assuming you know what a cougar is, well a bunny is just the opposite, going for older guys. She smiled innocently, "Who me? Nah man, nah!" We laughed together, and I playfully pushed her. Okay. I shoved her. Like onto the street. But what can I say? That's playful for me.

We got to my house and raced up to my room. I pulled out my electric guitar and slammed one long note. It sounded horrible. We both laughed.

"When are you gonna get lessons?" Aurora asked when she finally stopped laughing.

"Are you kidding me? With these parents? Probably never!" We both laughed together again. I put the guitar down, and sat down. "So what do you wanna do?"

She gave me a look as if to say I'm an idiot. "Are you kidding me? Movie?"

"Haha, right, right," I smiled, "movie it is!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Zyler_

"Watch it!" someone yelled and pushed me into the wall. I turned to glare at them, but they were already gone, slipped back into the sea of people. I couldn't find my class, so I decided to just wait there until the hall was a little less crowded. When it cleared up, I looked at my paper again; it read 'Mrs. Raymore." Huh. Funny name. As I walked down the hall, I heard the bell ring. Great. Late to class on my first day of school.

I got to the end of the hall, and looked up at the name plate of the last door, and sure enough, it read 'Mrs. Raymore." I took in a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. Here goes. I cautiously pushed the door open, and peeked in. She looked at me, so I walked in.

She clapped her hand together, and said, "Ah, Mr. Melano, how nice to meet you again!" and then smiled. It looked fake. I tried to smile back, but only managed half a smile.

As she introduced me, I looked out at the class. A certain girl caught my attention, and I let my eyes linger on her. She had black hair with blue and pink extensions, and deep, chocolaty brown eyes. She was lean, and quite attractive. Our eyes met for a moment, but she quickly looked away. I looked back to Mrs. Raymore, but could feel the strange girl's eyes on me again.

Mrs. Raymore looked at me and said, "Now, in this class, I do not permit any talking out of turn, or any _sleeping._" The girl sniggered, and then smiled innocently when Mrs. Raymore looked at her. She looked at me again. "Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." I said, trying to sound polite.

She told me to sit in front of that girl, and then said, "Ms. Destelca, I trust you won't disturb our new student?" Destelca. Cool name, I wonder what her first name is?

She held up her hands in defense, then smirked and said, "You know me, the diligent worker!" The whole class snickered at the comment.

I sat down, and then looked at her smiling, "Hello."

She rolled her eyes at me, then said, "Goodbye," and laid her head down.

I was shocked by her reaction to me, but I let it go, and looked away.

At the bell, I gathered my things and stood up; I glanced at the girl, and another girl run up to her. This new girl had a deep auburn-red hair, with blonde streaks. Her eyes were a reddish-brown, and she had a lip piercing. Cool. I reached up and touched my own snake bite. They left, and I went out behind them.

I had to walk home, because I lived so close to the school, and when I saw then start down the sidewalk, I made a split decision. I'd follow them. They interested me. Well. The first girl more so… There was something about her…

I stopped for a second, and leaned over to pretend to tie my shoe. Once they were a ways ahead, I went into the grass, and followed them from there. I'm not completely sure why I was following them… I just felt compelled to. The Destelca girl kept looking back, but I anticipated it, and easily evaded her gaze by stepping behind a bush.

When they finally turned up a sidewalk, I stood from a distance, looking around a hedge. They walked straight up to the house and entered it. Then I realized that was Damon's house, the guy I met over the weekend, the one who showed me around school… Not very well I might add. The one who I made plans with to see a movie. They must be related… Maybe she'll go to the movies too…

I walked past their house, and to my house. I actually lived just a little ways down the street. I walked up and opened that door, which was unlocked as usual. I went to the kitchen, and there was a note on the table from my mom, saying she was going to be out late. Figures. She's probably working. She thinks I don't know what her job is… But I do. I'm not some stupid little kid anymore. I crumple the note up and throw it in the garbage. See, my mom works at a bar, as a waitress, but for some extra money, she sometimes does what she calls 'home calls.' So pretty much she goes home with some random stranger and fucks them. She says it's for extra money, which is partly is now. But she did it before. Before my dad left us I mean. This is why he left us. I was about seven then, and it's been nearly ten years since. He just walked out one night, while my mom was out 'working' and I was asleep. When my mom got home, I heard her screaming, I thought she was hurt, but when I came out I knew what had happened. I was little, but I saw it coming. I went back to my room, and didn't even cry. She deserved it. My only wish was that he would have taken me with him. But I guess he thought she needed me. And he was right. She never cooks, so I had to learn as soon as I was old enough. It was weird, I had to take classes, and I was the only guy in them. And we've moved so many times since then, I don't really bother making friends anymore. I'm always taking care of her, though I'd rather not. On nights when I'm not home, I come home to find things broken. She comes home drunk. But I don't care.

All these memories and thoughts make me want to go out for a run, but the phone rings. Then I remember my plans for tonight, and walk over to pick it up. "Hello?"

Sure enough, Damon's voice comes from the other end. "Zyler my man! We still on for a night? We've got a real scary one in mind!"

I laugh, "Sure, sure. What time?"

"Right now man! We are about to leave. Oh, by the way, I hope you don't mind if my sisters and some of their friends come too? I guess we were all thinking the same thing! Besides, they need me to buy their tickets!"

"Okay. Of course not," I was cheering on the inside, because that meant that girl would be there… I chuckled.

"I don't know what's funny man, but can you meet us there, or do you need a ride?"

"Um…" I looked out the window; my car was still out there. Right, I had gotten my mom's car fixed. "I can meet you there."

"Awesome! See you then man!" Then he hung up before I could say anything else.

I hung up the phone, and then stood there for a second. Huh. I guess I'm going to the movies. With my new friend. On my first day of school. Maybe this school will be better than the past ones…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Zeverai_

We got to the movies and all stepped out of the car. Unfortunately, everyone decided to see a movie. Damon decided to see the same movie as Aurora and me. That's okay though, he's cool. Though I don't know what friend he's meeting. The Thing, or Emma, as most call her, is giggling and jumping up and down with one of her preppy friends, antsy. They're probably meeting up with their dumb jock boyfriends. I actually laugh at loud at that thought.

Aurora gives me a questioning look and says, "What's so funny?"

I glance at The Thing and her friend, making it obvious to Aurora, then looked back at her. She shook her head, laughing. She completely understood what I meant.

"Alright! He'll be here soon; you all just go on in!" Damon shouted at us.

Right at that moment, Emma's boyfriend pulled up, her friends boyfriend in the passenger seat. They all walked in together, hand in hand.

"Blech!" I made a gagging noise, then looked at Aurora and took her hand. In a deeper-than-normal voice, I said, "Hey babe, you're looking mighty fine tonight. Hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna be my usual ass-self, and act like I own you to boot!" I smacked her butt.

Jumping, she said in a higher-and-more-annoying-than-usual voice, "Oh baby, I love it when you treat me like trash! Please continue to downgrade me and make me a same to the female community!"

I could hear Damon laughing behind us, and, skipping past the jerksquad, I had a feeling tonight was gonna be big. I'm not sure how, but I just was.

After buying out tickets, we attacked the snack place. We bought all we could afford; I drink for each of us, large, two kinds of candy, and a large popcorn. There's no way we're gonna be able to eat all this, but I love splurging at movie theaters! It gives me a sense of… Obesity. That's right. I think fat people actually have it easy, because they just are. And they can accept it. Skinny people, they have to work to keep up their image. If they get a little pooch even, everyone notices. And even if they don't actually look like they gained weight, if they think they do, they flip. It's so annoying. So any time I can, I purge.

I turn around, the bucket of popcorn so big I can barely hold it. Looking around the bucket, I see him. Zyler. That's who's meeting Damon? The second his eyes found mine, I froze. His gaze was so piercing, as if he could see down into the depths of my soul. It was so intense and sudden, it made me drop the popcorn. I could vaguely hear Aurora yelling at me, and it faded more and more by the second. Pictures flashed through my mom, a man, a woman, screaming for help. But who were they? They looked so familier, but I know I've never met them. The pictures started to fade and my eyes suddenly focused in. All I could see was him. Then he started to talk.

"Could she too be like me? No… she's too… no that's exactly right. She just the rigt amount… She has to be… She can't be… but she must!"

Wait a moment. His lips weren't even moving. How was I hearing this?

I was yanked back into reality when Aurora grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Zev! Are you listening to me? Look what you did! This huge mess, you better hope the give us a free refill, 'cause that was the last of my allowance!"

I could tell she was fuming, and she doesn't usually get mad at me, even though she has a short temper. But that was the end of her allowance, and she doesn't get much. I looked at her. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! This thing's practically as big as me, I guess I misjudged my balancing skills!" I smiled cautiously.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "You know I can't stay mad at you, old buddy old pal!" then she smiled.

"Let's go demand a refill!"

After a long, but persuasive argument, we got our refill, then went to find our seats. Damon and Zyler were already in there, and I tried to head away from them, but Aurora veered me toward them, making me sit right next to him. I glared at her, but she just winked. She thinks she's some kind of love guru. Not tonight though. I refused to make eye contact with him. I deliberately turned in my seat to face Aurora. I could feel his gaze burning into the back of my head. Feeling nervous for the first time in a very long time, I grabbed at he locket around my neck. In the shape of a heart, I could never get the dang thing to open. It has old, I'd had it as long as I can remember.

Making small talk with Aurora, I started to hear it again.

"Looking at her, I can see the pain. From the present and past. She doesn't know though… that's it! She is one… she Runs. But she just doesn't know…"

I shake my head. What does he mean by that? Lots of people run, I turn to look at him, and, as suspected, he's already looking at me, even though Damon's saying something to him. I say the first thing that comes to my mind. "What? See something you like?"

He smiles, and, to my surprise, says, "Actually, I do." Then winks. He _winked._

What the hell? People don't just wink at me. _Guys _don't just wink at me. I was fuming. But he had the gull to just look away and start talking to Damon. I was so mad, there were quite a few things I had in mind to say, and just as I opened my mouth to say something, he just looked at me again, put his index finger against his lips, and said, "Shh. Movies starting."

Eye twitching, I sunk down in my seat, infuriated. Aurora chuckled, amused at my displeasure, and I glared at her, but she just stuck her tongue out. Fine. We'll watch the movie.


End file.
